Socialist Republic of Vietnam
Độc lập, Tựr do, Hạnh phúc ("Independence, Freedom, Happiness") - Official motto of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. ---- We are the Socialist Republic of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam), also known as Vietnam. We are a Marxist-Leninist one-party state located in South East Asia, Indochina Peninsula. We have fought many brave wars, with defending our homeland in our minds. We expelled the French in 1954, and have successfully defended our nation from the Americans during the Resistance War against America, also known as the Vietnam War (Vietnamese: Chiến trahn Việt Nam), completely liquidating the enemy forces in 1975. The previous Democratic Republic of Vietnam regime and the South Vietnam region were unified into one socialist state in 1976. Important figures *'Eternal Leader of Socialist Vietnam' Hồ Chí Minh Hồ Chí Minh was given the title of Eternal Leader of Socialist Vietnam on Oct. 6th 2017. This means he is the de-facto head of state of Vietnam, even though he died in 1969. Lố Công Thỉnh acts as the current de-facto head of state and the face of Vietnam. His powers are equal to Minh's. * Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam Lố Công Thỉnh: Also Chairman of the Communist Party, effectively him the head of state. However he is addressed by his rank, '''Grand Marshal of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam', or simply Grand Marshal. He is also referred to as Supreme Leader of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. He gained power in 1996, and was sworn in as Chairman of the Communist Party and President of Vietnam on June 6th 1997. On September 4th 1999, he abolished the presidential office and promoted himself to his current rank, Grand Marshal. He kept his post as Chairman of the Comunist Party, but still kept his position of the head of state. He also holds the rank of Supreme Commander of the People's Army of Vietnam, effectively making him commander-in-chief of the military.'' He rules Vietnam with resourceful care, always thinking about the people. However, if threatened or faced with the task of punishing criminals/enemies, he will most likely show little mercy. He has learned many lessons from the legendary Ho Chi Minh, and models his cult of personality and ruling style after him. People's Army of Vietnam (Quân đội nhân dân Việt Nam The People's Army of Vietnam (PAVN), or the Vietnam People's Army (VPA) is the unified armed forces of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam and the Communist Party of Vietnam. The PAVN has 5 service branches: the Vietnam People's Army Ground Forces (VPAGF), Vietnam People's Navy (VPN), Vietnam People's Army Air Force (VPAAF), the Strategic Rocket Forces (PAVNSRF) and the Worker's and Peasants' Red Guards of Socialism militia. The PAVN is under the command of the Chairman of the Communist Party of Vietnam. The PAVN's highest possible rank is Supreme Commander of the People's Army of Vietnam, held by the Chairman of the Communist Party respectively. Vietnam People's Navy (Hải Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA ---- Battleships VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1.jpeg|VN Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-1 (Type 627 class battleship) - TBA Type_084B-class_Battleship.jpeg|VN Type 084B (Type 084B class battleship) - TBA Battlecruisers Type 570 Battlecruiser.jpg|VN Type 570 (nuclear powered battlecruiser) - TBA Type 814 Vĩnh Long class stealth trimaran missile battlecruiser.jpeg|VN Type 814 Vĩnh Long (stealth trimaran battlecruiser) - TBA Type_670.jpeg|VN Type 670 nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_2000.jpeg|VN Type 2000 nuclear powered stealth-battlecruiser - TBA Type_54A.jpeg|VN Type 54A nuclear powered battlecruiser - TBA Type_2002.jpeg|VN Type 2002 nuclear powered guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Type_2007.jpeg|VN Type 2007 battlecruiser - TBA Type_151M.jpeg|VN Type 151M guided missile battlecruiser - TBA Cruisers Vietnam People's Navy Ensign 2.jpeg|Placeholder Destroyers Type 248 Yên Bái class destroyer.jpeg|VN Type 248 Yên Bái (guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type_151A_Gale_Frostbane.jpeg|VN Type 151A ''Gale Frostbane (Guided missile destroyer) - TBA Type_2005.jpeg|VN Type 2005 guided missile destroyer - TBA IMG 5968.JPG|VN Type 055B (Type 055B-class destroyer purchased from the People's Republic of China) - TBA Frigates Type 001 Bảo Lộc class frigate.jpeg|VN Type 001 Bảo Lộc (Bảo Lộc class frigate) - TBA Type 780.jpeg|VN Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-1 (stealth frigate) - TBA Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II Stealth Frigate.jpeg|VN Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II (stealth frigate with hydroacoustic search devices) - TBA Corvettes Vietnam People's Navy Ensign 2.jpeg|Placeholder Aircraft Carriers Type 571 Nuclear Aircraft Carrier.jpg|VN Type 571 (nuclear powered aircraft carrier) - TBA Type 059 Kháng Hòa class supercarrier.jpeg|VN Type 059 Kháng Hòa (nuclear powered supercarrier) - TBA Type_070C.jpeg|VN Type 070C aircraft carrier - TBA Type 568 Quảng Ninh class aircraft carrier.jpeg|VN Type 568 Quang Ninh-class aircraft carrier - TBA Submarines Type_014_SSBN.jpg|Type 014 Nucelar-powered ballistic missile submarine Hovercraft Type_961_LCAC.jpeg|Type 961 class hovercraft - TBA Type_960B_Utility_Hovercraft.jpeg|Type 960B utility hovercraft - TBA Arsenal Ships Type_799.jpeg|VN Type 799 nuclear powered arsenal ship - TBA Type_015.jpeg|VN Type 015 arsenal ship - TBA Miscellaneous Type_620.jpeg|VN Type 620 nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Type_620A.jpeg|VN Type 620A nuclear powered missile transport ship - TBA Uniforms VPN_1.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy sailors in full uniform during a parade. VPN_2.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy officers and enlisted personnel in full dress uniforms during a parade. VPN_3.jpeg|A Vietnam People's Navy sailor poses with his Type 56, behind him is a submarine with the flag of Vietnam. VPN_4.jpeg|Vietnam People's Navy Marine Corps (VPNMC) troops in full combat dress. Vietnam People's Army Ground Force (Lực lượng Quân đội Nhân dân Việt Nam) The Vietnam People's Army Ground Force (VPAGF) is the armed branch of the Vietnam People's Army responsible for land-based military operations, protection of Vietnam's borders and to conduct ground humane rescue operations. However, they can work in conjunction with the other branches of the Army, including the Navy, Air Force, Strategic Rocket Force and the Red Guards. The VPAGF saw extensive action during the Resistance War Against America (Vietnam War), under the command of Ho Chi Minh as the North Vietnamese Army (NVA). The Vietnam People's Army was formed in 1944 as the army of the Viet Minh, and then the later Democratic Republic of North Vietnam. The NVA, working closely and secretly with the National Liberation Front (Viet-Cong), were able to fend off and successfully drive away the U.S. imperialist forces during the war, and soon went on to defeat the South Vietnamese military and retake Saigon in 1975. Nowadays, the VPAGF is a reasonably equipped force, fielding 580,000 active duty personnel with 120,000 reserve. Fielding modern day tanks, artillery, small arms and other equipment. the VPAGF also operates a large number of Soviet and Chinese made equipment, however numerous political reforms have caused the VPAGF to field indigenously made weapons. The VPAGF lacks in sheer numbers, however their reliable and high quality weapons, along with the average soldier's higher training level, make the Vietnam People's Army Ground Force a "small" but extremely resilient force. ---- Tanks Type_122_side.jpeg|Type 122 Thăng Long Main Battle Tank - TBA T-85A.jpeg|Type 85A (copy of the Soviet T-85A MBT) - TBA Type_85B_main_battle_tank.jpg|The Type 85B is an improved version of the Type 85A. It sports a long barreled 152mm 316B-15 main gun, having higher shell velocity and accuracy. The armor on the Type 85B remains little to unchanged, armor not being the focus in the VPAGF combat doctrine. Lightweight, fast, hard-hitting and mass producible being the preferred method. But that doesn't mean the Type 85B is easy to take out - it sports countermeasure and surveillance systems that ensure the tank isn't an easy target to lock on to or hit. The Type 85B is equipped with hydropeumatic suspension to help it hide in folds and dips in the ground, or behind cover. The strong turret combined with a hull-down position makes this vehicle a difficult opponent to remove. It's mobility is where it shines - 87kph on roads and 54-60kph on offload conditions. It has a 1,300 hp modular diesel and has a hp/t ratio of 23.4. The Type 85B is more expensive than the Type 85A, but not by much. It is still in somewhat-mass producible range. Infantry Fighting Vehicles Type_80-II_Camo_Rovak_HIFV.jpeg|Type 80-II Camo Rovak Heavy Infantry Fighting Vehicle (HIFV) - TBA Armored Fighting Vehicles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Armored Personnel Carriers Type_015G_APC.jpeg|Type 015G wheeled armored personnel carrier - TBA Artillery Type 79 152.4mm Howitzer Model 1979.jpg|Type 79 152.4mm towed artillery piece - TBA Type_96_MLRS.jpg|Type 96 152mm Multiple Rocket Launch System (based off of the Soviet BM Grom) - TBA Small arms Type_94_Tani_assault_rifle_mod._1994.jpeg|Type 94 Tani assault rifle mod. 1994 - TBA Type 89 Assault Rifle.jpg|Type 89 (Model 1989) assault rifle - TBA Uniforms PAVN_1.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam soldiers in full battle dress uniform, march during a parade. PAVN_2.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam Special Operations personnel in full combat uniform march during a parade. PAVN_3.jpeg|People's Army of Vietnam honor guard soldiers in ceremonial dress uniform. Camouflage Type_2016_(camouflage).jpeg|''Type 2016'' is a camouflage pattern currently in use with not only the Vietnam People's Army Ground Force, but in all of the branches of the People's Army of Vietnam. The pattern was developed in late 2016 to replace the standard green-only paint work. It was inspired by camouflage patterns from the People's Republic of China IRL. Type 2016 is only used on vehicles as of now, the uniforms of all armed branches (including the police and Red Guards) use their own specific pattern. Strategic Rocket Forces (Lực lượng Tên lửa chiến lược của Quân đội Nhân dân Việt Nam) The People's Army of Vietnam Strategic Rocket Forces (PAVNSRF), also known as the Missile Guidance Bureau, or the People's Army Missile Artillery Corps, is a branch of the People's Army of Vietnam (and to some extent the Air Force too) which specializes in the offensive and defensive missile capabilities of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. It was founded in early 2017, in direct response to the Soviet Strategic Rocket Forces, and because of the lack of a branch responsible for offensive and defensive missile operations. Headquartered in Huế, they operate thousands of bases and missile facilities which have been built at the start of 2017 throughout Vietnam. They also operate strategic bases, launch pads and other facilities in the neighboring countries of Cambodia, Thailand, Laos and West Malaysia. The force is made up of 51,000 personnel, and operate a variety of missiles since January of 2017. ---- Surface-to-Air Missiles ZH-2010_SAM.jpg|The ZH-2010 Surface-to-air missile is Vietnam's first domestically designed and produced SAM. It relies on technology copied from Soviet and Chinese systems, except Vietnamese designers improved them in some fields. The ZH-2010 has a maximum service altitude of 32km, and an operational range of 210 km. It's top speed is Mach 4.5, and is launched from PK-1985A ground units. The ZH-2010 is designed to take down mainly aircraft, but is also capable of anti-ballistic missile operations. It is guided by radar to the target, but also possesses an Inertial Navigation System. It is apart of the PK (Phòng Không, "Air Defense") aerial defense network set. IS NOT TO SCALE. Surface-to-Surface Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Surface-to-Ship Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles VN-01_ICBM.jpg|Vàng Ngôi Sao-1 ("Gold Star-1", VN-01) Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (15,000km range) NOT TO SCALE SD-01_ICBM.jpg|Sao Đỏ 1 ("Red Star-1", SD-01) Intercontinental ballistic missile (10,000km range) NOT TO SCALE Intermediate-range Ballistic Missiles DG-01_IRBM.jpg|Dài Gió-1 ("Long Wind-1", DG-01) Intermediate-range ballistic missile (5,500km range) NOT TO SCALE DG-01A_IRBM.jpg|Dài Gió-1A ("Long Wind-1A", DG-01A) long range ballistic missile (6,200km range) NOT TO SCALE Medium-Range Ballistic Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Short-Range Ballistic Missiles HT-01_TBM/SRBM.jpg|Hỏa Tinh-1 ("Mars-1", HT-01) short-range ballistic missile (1,100km range) NOT TO SCALE Submarine Launched Ballistic Missiles IL-1_SLBM.jpg|The IL-1 (Im lặng Làn sóng-1, "Silent Wave 1") is Vietnam's first ever produced submarine launched ballistic missile. The IL-1 was unveiled alongside the new Type 014-class of ballistic missile submarine. The IL-1 has a range of 1,700km and a speed of Mach 3. Research was started in 2010, and tests were conducted in late 2016. Production began in early 2017 and has reached mass production in mid 2017. The IL-1 has an inertial guidance system, but can also be programmed to strike any targets within range with 70-84% accuracy. It's warhead is a thermobaric type, in compliance to the ban on nuclear warheads. The blast yield was measured at 250-470 kt. IL-1 can be launched either from a ballistic missile submarine or coastal batteries and bases. The Vietnam People's Navy will be the largest operator of the IL-1 type SLBM. Cruise Missiles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Space Vehicles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Launch platforms PK-1985.jpg|The PK-1985 (Phòng Không, "Air Defense") is a transporter erector launcher and radar (TELAR) designed to launch and guide the ZH-2010 SAM. It has tracks instead of wheels, allowing it to be set up in areas where normal vehicles can't go. It has a 4 cell launcher, holding 4 ZH-2010 SAMs respectively. It is powered by a 960hp Diesel engine, and has a 18.55 hp/t ratio. It has a top speed of 50kph and has a maximum operational range of 900km. It is able to quickly launch its payload, and then "bug out" if necessary. The crew is able to track and guide the missile(s) to their targets while the TELAR is on the move. It has a crew of 5. The vehicle is also NBC (nuclear, biological and chemical) protected. The PK-1985 TELAR is apart of the Phòng Không aerial defense network set. MODEL IS NOT TO SCALE. People's Peacekeeping Force (Lực lượng Bảo vệ Hòa bình nhân dân) The Lực lượng Bảo vệ Hòa bình nhân dân (lit. "People's Peace Guard") the main department instructed to carry out foreign and internal peacebuilding, peacemaking and peace enforcement operations, as well as providing humanitarian aid to people in need of it, armed protection and escort to press, medical or political advisors within hostile or under stable countries and general peacekeeping operations in said locations. The People's Peacekeeping Force is ordered by the Ministry of Peace to help enforce human rights in corrupted or unstable countries. Currently, there are 94,000 peacekeepers enlisted, with 1,000+ vehicles and 500 aircraft. Peacekeepers are usually armed, and are instructed to carry out a variety of tasks. Even though the PPF uses the same/similar equipment to those fielded by the People's Army of Vietnam, the Peacekeeping Force is in fact not apart (nor does affiliate itself) with the military. People's Peacekeeping Force registered vehicles and aircraft bare an all white paint work, with the abbreviation "PPG" written in black on the front, sides, rear, wings or tail. PPF uniforms are reminiscent of military ones, except helmets are white with "PPG" stamped onto them. PPF armbands also exist, as well as vests marked with PPF insignia. The Vietnamese flag may be present next to said insignia. If deployed, groups ranging from 100 to 500 peacekeepers will be dispatched to a certain area, taking command from a Peace Officer. The People's Peacekeeping Force is rarely authorized to use deadly force, as loss of life is frowned upon by the PPF and goes strictly against the code. Peacekeepers are mainly taught in the medical field, with the majority of the PPF's interest devoted to providing humanitarian aid to those that fall victim to an armed conflict, corrupted government or natural disasters. Armed peacekeepers are usually deployed to hostile or dangerous areas to help protect civilians or try to negotiate and peacefully end conflicts from rogue, guerrilla forces or illegal activities. If a peacekeeper falls victim to an attack carried out by a foreign nation or government, it will be considered an act of war against the Socialist Republic of Vietnam and the perpetrators may face severe economical or military sanctions and charges from the Vietnamese government. Vehicles Flag of Vietnam 1.png|Placeholder Peacekeeping Division Log ---- Vietnam People's Army Air Force (Không Quân Nhân Dân Việt Nam) TBA ---- Air Superiority Fighters Morozov T-14M.jpeg|Morozov T-14M (air superiority fighter) - TBA S-35 "Molotov".JPG|Type 56 (Vietnamese designation for the Su-42, supplied by the Soviet Union) - TBA Type 15C ASF "Ho Chi Minh".jpeg|Type 15C "Ho Chi Minh" air superiority fighter - TBA Bombers HY-2B.jpeg|HY-2B stealth, high-altitude strategic bomber - TBA Electronic Warfare aircraft H-18_EW_Helicopter.jpeg|Type H-18 electronic warfare helicopter - TBA J-16C_Strategic_EW.jpeg|J-16C electronic warfare aircraft - TBA J-16B_EW.jpeg|J-16B strategic electronic warfare aircraft - TBA Helicopters Type_010_attack_helicopter.jpeg|Type 010 attack helicopter - TBA Air Defense SY-2000A.jpeg|SY-2000A air defense system - TBA Uniforms VPAF_1.jpeg|Vietnam People's Air Force personnel in dress uniforms. VPAF_2.jpeg|Vietnam People's Air Force personnel in full dress/ceremonial uniform march past during a parade. Marine Roster BATTLESHIPS *Type 627 Tản Viên Sơn Thánh-class - 1 *Type 084B class - 5 BATTLECRUISERS *Type 570-class - 11 *Type 814 Vĩnh Long-class (trimaran) - 1 *Type 670-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2000-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 54A-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2002-class (nuclear powered) - 1 *Type 2007-class - 1 *Type 151M-class - 11 CRUISERS DESTROYERS *Type 248 Yên Bái-class - 24 *Type 151A-class - 19 *Type 2005-class - 10 *Type 055B-class - 21 FRIGATES *Type 001 Bảo Lộc - 25 *Type 780 Góa Phụ Đen-I-class - 28 *Type 780A Goá Phụ Đen-II-class - 20 CORVETTES TBA AIRCRAFT CARRIERS *Type 571-class (nuclear powered) - 2 *Type 059 Kháng Hòa-class (nuclear powered) - 7 *Type 070C-class - 1 *Type 568 Quang Ninh-class (nuclear powered) - 2 SUBMARINES *Type 014-class SSBN - 10 ARSENAL SHIPS *Type 799-class - 1 *Type 015-class - 1 HOVERCRAFT *Type 960B - 250 *Type 961 - 200 OTHER *Type 620 (nuclear powered) - 5 *Type 620A (nuclear powered) - 3 Army Roster TANKS *T-62 medium tank - 960 (used by the Red Guards only) *T-55 medium tank - 2,100 (used by the Red Guards only) *Type 59 medium tank - 2,500 (used by the Red Guards only) *Type 122 MBT - 4,200 *Type 85A MBT - 2,200 *Type 85B MBT - 100 *Type 62 light tank - 1,000 (used by the Red Guards only) INFANTRY / ARMORED FIGHTING VEHICLES *BMP-1 IFV - 1,250 (used by the Red Guards only) *Type 80 HIFV - 1050 *Type 80-II HIFV - 260 ARMORED PERSONNEL CARRIERS *Type 15G APC - 2,700 *BTR-80 APC - 780 (used by the Red Guards only) *BRDM-2 APC - 350 (used by the Red Guards only) ARTILLERY *Type 96 MLRS - 3,200 (20% are backup/reserve vehicles) *Type 79 152mm towed howitzer - 5,000 (Type 79 is easy to mass-produce) *BM-14 MRLS - 2,800 (used by the Red Guards only) SMALL ARMS *AKM assault rifle - 89,000 *Type 56 assault rifle - 102,000 *Type 94 assault rifle - 578,000 (15% are in storage/reserve) *Type 89 assault rifle - 980,000 *Type 51/54 pistol - 500,000 *SKS rifle - 500,000 *Type 69 RPG - 450,000 Air Force Roster FIGHTERS *T-14M air superiority fighter - 1,100 *Type 56 air superiority fighter - 850 *Type 15C air superiority fighter - 550 BOMBERS *HY-2B strategic bomber - 220 Political Relations Allies of the Socialist Fatherland * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * People's Republic of China * People's Cattirian Regime Controlled Territory(s) * People's Republic of Kampuchea territory * Lao People's Democratic Republic territory * Democratic Republic of Malaysia territory * People's Republic of Thailand territory * Democratic Republic of the Congo controlled territory in Africa Enemies of the Socialist Fatherland *None. Declarations of War *None at the current time. Diplomatic relations * State of Israel * People's Republic of New Belka * French Republic * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * United Central Pacific Republic * United States of America * Federal Republic of Germany Trade Protocols * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics & MILITARY * People's Republic of China & MILITARY * People's Cattirian Regime & MILITARY * State of Israel DOMESTIC * French Republic & MILITARY * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines DOMESTIC * United States of America DOMESTIC * Federal Republic of Germany DOMESTIC Former Enemies * Kekistani Empire DEFEATED * Greater German Reich * [[Børkish Empire|Børkish Empire] SURRENDERED State-owned companies * Ho Chi Minh Defense CONTRACTOR ---- Map Category:New/Small Navies Category:Nations/Navies